Clinical studies related to cardiac pacing have shown that an optimal atrio-ventricular delay (e.g., AV delay) and/or an optimal interventricular delay (e.g., VV delay) can improve cardiac performance. While various techniques can assess ventricular synchrony to help determine such delays, these techniques typically require visits to a clinic where echocardiography or other imaging equipment is available. Thus, a need exists for techniques that can assess ventricular synchrony on a more regular basis, optionally without disturbing a patient's schedule. Various exemplary techniques discussed herein aim to meet this need and/or other needs. Further, such techniques may allow for diagnosing patient condition and/or selection or adjusting pacing therapy.